Happy Birthday
by Megan The J Fan
Summary: A story involving Jubilee and Ev. A proposal which comes at the wrong place/time.


Happy Birthday 

What time is it? Do I even remember? Do I even want to know, for that matter? I chuckle sadly while getting myself some coffee, taking a moment to keep on eye on Everett's room, waiting for the doctor to walk out. How often have I promised myself that I wouldn't spend any extended length of time in a hospital, no matter what, even if I wasn't the victim? I hate hospitals..just the sound of the word alone is enough to send chills up my spine. I can't leave..this is Ev...the first boyfriend I've ever had..and at this rate, probably ever will. Stupid dork. He just *had* to get all macho and try and protect me from Creed. I mean, I've faced Creed plenty of times before. I've even put him through a wall once or twice. I think frail's more of a pet-name he's given me over the years. I have to admit, it's probably my mouth and tude that's saved my neck from his large feral ass more times than I can count. But..God Ev, Creed should have had his way. It should be me on that bed, not you. 

After setting the cup of coffee down on a tabletop, I lean against the wall and sigh raggedly, bringing my hands to my shoulder. Ev, you better wake up soon, because my shoulders are killing me. Oh..I know you're going to wake up. You'd never do something as stupid like dying on me. Nope. I know you too well. I can't believe it's the third day I've spent here already. The third friggin day! Wolvie has been up here, trying to get me to come back to the mansion to get some real sleep, as well as Storm, Gumbo, Bobby, and the others. Sam more than anyone else knows I won't leave Ev..just like he and Paige wouldn't leave his mom. 

'Miss Lee?' a soft tone inquires. I open my eyes to see the same frumpy, bearded face which I've been speaking with eight or nine times a day for the past two days. 'Any verdict Doc?' I ask, rubbing the back of my neck. He smiles sadly, as if he himself knows the true answer, but just wants to save me the pain of hearing the words. 'He's reacting slightly to outside stimulus..he could wake up any day now,' the man offers, placing an arm around my shoulder to guide me to Ev's room when I interrupt, 'Doc, I'm seventenn,' I assert, then blink, noticing the day on the counter. 'Eighteen as of today. I know you 're trying to lessen the blow, whatever it might be, and give it to me, straight, alright? I can handle it. Will he ever wake up?' The doctor sighs and shakes his head. 'To tell you the truth Miss Lee, I'm not quite sure. With normal human beings, non-mutants,' he explains, pausing as he strokes his beard. 'I'd give them a 20 to 30% chance. But your friend, Mr. Thomas here, is not only a mutant, but he's also survived the wounds he's received thus far. He has a 50/50 chance I'd say..so you should keep your hopes up.' I look at the doctor blankly, and nod as he walks out. 

'Fifty-fifty percent chance, eh?' I ask myself aloud, pulling the chair close to Ev. 'Hear that? You're gonna pull your ass out of this stupid coma that you're in, and we're going to go party.' I assert softly, reaching over to grab his hand. 'You have to.' I pause, realizing I can't sit, and move to the closet where they've placed his belongings. I'm surprised his coat's still intact. I blink, surprised as a small little jewelry case falls out of an inside pocket, and reach down and pick it up. I blink, hands trembling as I open the case, barely able to catch the tiny slip of paper which flutters out. An engagement ring. A diamon engagement ring is sitting right in front of me..the one I had jokingly picked out in the mall a year ago, and it's sitting right here in the palm of my hand. I bite my lip, trying to choke back the sobs as I open up the piece of paper. 

'Happy Birthday To You, Happy Birthday To You, Happy Birthday dear Jubilation, Happy Birthday To You.' 

'Roses Are Red, Violets Are Blue, Your Trenchcoat is yellow, but don't worry, I still love you.' 

'Smart Ass,' I murmur softly to myself, tears streaming down my face, eyes moving down to read the rest of the writing. 

'I wanted to pick a romantic way of proposing to you, so I chose to take you to the park that day. In case I get tongue-tied, for the lack of a better word, I've written a piss poor copy of how I'd like to express my feelings to you..how much I love you..then again, you know how much of a stoic I can be sometimes. So, here's the question I've wanted to ask you since our first kiss. Jubilation Lee, I love you with every part of my heart, mind, and soul. Will you marry me Jubilee? Will you be my wife?' 

I bite my lip, quivering, and place the ring on the engagement ring finger, and mutter, 'You better wake up and ask me to marry you so I can give you the proper fucking answer at the proper time.' I make my way towards the door, needing to make a trip to the bathroom. Half-way, I turn around and assert rather loudly, 'The answer's YES Ev, do you here me Mr. I'm so hot Everett Thomas but I'm too lazy to get my ass out of a coma? Yes! I will marry you. I want to marry you. I want to spend the rest of our lives together, so you better get off your ass now and ask me proper.' 

And with that I storm out of the room, into the bathroom, where I can wash my face in cool water to ease the sight of tears. All the while I can hear this voice in my head singing, "Happy birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Jubie, happy birthday to you." 

(The End) 


End file.
